1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pipeline fluid handling systems and particularly injection nozzle liquid vaporizers for pipeline applications.
2. Related Art
Liquid injectors are utilized in various pipeline applications whereby liquid is injected into a pipeline in a vaporized uniform pattern. Typically an injection system includes a pump that pumps fluid through a check valve into a subsequent channel which is in fluid communication with a nozzle. The fluid then exits the nozzle into the pipeline. In some applications very low fluid flows are required. Many injectors that are utilized in pipeline systems do not provide a uniform fluid flow and the fluid is not vaporized at the point of injection. Also, some injectors tend to drip at low fluid flows. A uniform and consistent spray pattern is essential to control the amount of fluid to be injected into the pipeline. It is also essential to be able to vary the fluid flow rate to vary the amount of fluid injected into the pipeline without disrupting the uniformity of the spray pattern. The amount injected must be predictable over the range of fluid flow rates. Injectors that tend to drip at lower fluid flows do not provide the required predictability. Once fluid flow drops below a certain fluid velocity, the exiting fluid will drip rather than spray. A common injector design utilizes a nozzle head mechanism to control the fluid injection that has a narrow channel within and a conical exit orifice. This method of injection provides a non-uniform and unpredictable spray pattern. This method also tends to cause an undesired fluid drip to occur at lower velocity fluid flow levels. Also, the fluid is not vaporized at the point of injection. Another common method of injection utilizes an adjustable core valve member that can be adjusted to reduce the gap between the valve member and the valve seat, thereby controlling fluid flow to control the fluid injections. Non-uniformity and fluid drip results from this mechanization as well. The non-uniform spray pattern and the drip is due to variations in fluid velocity without an automatic adjustment by the valve member to compensate for variations in fluid velocity.
There are some prior art patents that address the use of an elastomeric body as a control valve member to accurately control fluid flow in a plenum. However, none are designed to perform the function of a control valve for an injector nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,648 issued Jan. 24, 1995 to Pipinias shows an elastomeric body having a surface with a curvature different than that of a pressure surface that forms a boundary of a plenum which has an orifice through which fluid flow is channeled. The elastomeric body is compressed against the pressure surface over an area that varies with compression force. The elastomeric body controls the opening of the orifice and thereby controlling fluid flow through the orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,585 issued Dec. 7, 1993 to Jones shows an elastomeric body utilized as a control valve wherein the deformable elastomeric member is positioned to at least partially within the flow path of a fluid passing between an inlet and an outlet.
The above patents address the control of fluid flow through a plenum, duct, channel, or the like. None address an elastimeric valve body utilized to control fluid flow exiting an injection nozzle to generate a vaporized fluid conical jet spray.
In addition, there are some other prior art patents that use elastomeric members to accurately control fluid flow through a nozzle for a water hose or the like or to control fluid flow through a faucet. However, none are designed to perform the function of a control valve for an injector nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 408,701 issued Aug. 13, 1889 to McKechney shows a faucet with an elastomeric valve member for accurate self-acting fluid flow. This patent shows an elastomeric member utilized to accurately shut off an exit channel of a faucet end and is not intended to be a means for accurately injecting fluid out an exit orifice for the subject application.
U.S. Pat. No. 772,910 issued Oct. 18, 1904 to Everett shows a nozzle for a hose and not an injector.
A practical solution for an injector design that provides a uniform and predictable spray pattern for pipeline applications is needed.